Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 4$ and $y = 2$. $5$ $x$ $ + 7$ $y$ $ + 5$
Solution: Substitute $4$ for ${x}$ and $2$ for ${y}$ $ = 5{(4)} + 7{(2)} + 5 $ $ = 20 + 14 + 5 $ $ = 39$